Lucent
by Marzipan-Pond
Summary: A drunken walk and an awkward interaction in an elevator lead to some shocking discoverys by Edd and shocking moments for Marie.  Entry for StarUchiha's Edd/Marie contest. even though it's really late...  First story! I'm excited...


**Lucent**

This is my entry to StarUchiha's Edd/Marie Contest. It's really late but there were so many circumstances that made it impossible to find time to upload. This is my first story but I don't want you to go easy on me, tell me what you really think of it, spelling errors, bad grammar, no plotline. Just don't bash it for no reason. Anyway, my prompt was the word lucent, meaning shining, translucent, clear.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the show (but how cool would it be if I did?)

Marie Kanker was relaxed. A rarity considering working 6 hours a day for minimal wage and living in a crappy one bedroom apartment in the dirty end of town wasn't exactly relaxing. She briefly wondered where she was and why he was relaxed but found little memory of the events before. She remembered getting a call from Lee. Her and Eddy had finally started dating. Which made Marie depressed, she was now the only single Kanker, so she went to get a drink. After a few, she remembered walking (wobbling) to Edd's house which was conveniently right near the pub. That was all she remembered. _'Maybe'_ she thought _'I might recognize where I am'_. So her eyes opened lazily, observing her surroundings briefly before burying her head further into Edd's chest...wait. Marie thought, the sleep induced fog clearing - EDD'S chest?

Marie's eyes snapped open again as she realised, yes – she was currently being carried by Double D, who had grown taller and stronger over the years and seemed to have no trouble lifting her.

_Crap_

They just walked into an elevator. And she had just snuggled into his chest.  
>Double D felt Marie's body tense up in his arms, which only meant one thing...<br>"Hi, um sorry. You were asleep outside my house and-" Edd stuttered.  
>"It's okay, I trust you." she smiled, tipping her head back from tiredness and a pounding headache, allowing her fringe to fall back away from her face, revealing both of her eyes.<br>"Hey, did I ever tell you how lucent your eyes are?"  
>"Lucent?"<br>"It means shining. I don't normally see both of your eyes. They really are quite beautiful."  
>"I know what lucent means." She snapped irritated, but her blushing face said differently.<br>"Umm, okay." he said, before realizing Marie was still in his arms. "Oh, sorry, did you want me to put you down? I'm so sorry." Double D stammered, nervous. He decided that putting her down would be the safest option and was about to put his thoughts into action before-  
>"Nah, it's fine. I kinda like it..." Marie trailed off, blushing even heavier. She turned to look at Edd and smiled when their eyes met. She gazed into his eyes, wondering how they got so damn nice looking, (she supposed they had been like that since- <em>always<em> because she had never properly looked into his eyes before) the amazing shade of blue made her insides warm and fuzzy in such a fashion befitting those preppy, vapid, happy girls she despised. But as she stared into her man's (she still called him that, although much less possessively) eyes, she found her face inching closer to Double D's.

Many thoughts ran through her head. Such as; would Edd regret what was about to happen? Would she recover from her headache anytime soon so she could enjoy the bliss of a kiss? **(A/N: Sorry I had to rhyme. It just had to be done.) **And how high up exactly _was_ Double D's apartment? All of those thoughts slipped away as their lips met, releasing a wave of bliss upon Marie. This kiss soon became more passionate, which she didn't oppose to, the resulting was Marie standing with her back against the wall of the elevator, standing on tip toes so her mouth could reach his, hands grasping his beloved beanie for dear life. Edd's arms, meanwhile, were surrounding her petite waist, mouth capturing her own. The kiss was for sure the best that Marie had ever had, especially when Edd's tongue was doing such wonderful things. Maybe he has had more experience that her, how many girls had he kissed? She had only ever kissed one other person (A mistake she made with Kevin, back in her days living in Peach Creek). His mouth made a slight popping sound as it was detached from Marie's (where, if he was honest, he quite liked his mouth to be) and he removed his arms from her waist before placing them on her shoulders and separating their bodies.

"We can't make out in an elevator." Edd scolded, because of this, Marie pouted.  
>"Why not?" she retorted, and he paused for a second, studying her beautiful face carefully.<br>"I'm sure I had a good reason, but I can't for the life of me remember." Double D murmured, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her impossibly close to him, and they resumed their make-out session. The ding of the elevator once again interrupted them, this time however, they did not resume kissing. Instead they separated quite a distance and stepped out. Marie had never been to Double D's apartment so she was unaware where to go. She decided that the safest bet was to follow Edd until he walked into an apartment that would assumably be his.

Once Marie left his apartment after an awkward visit, Edd sat in his room and contemplated what sort of disastrous occurrences would start happening as a result of his kiss (technically kissES, but it was no time for technicalities) with her. Marie Kanker. He imagined that hot would become cold and the world would stop spinning on its axis and Lindsay Lohan will finally eat something.  
>But then, he also came up with some good things.<br>Like maybe Marie would kiss him again.  
>What was he thinking? He didn't want to kiss Marie again. Marie wasn't his type. He chastises himself for thinking about her like that.<br>But Marie IS Double D's type because his type is "girl."  
>Plus he couldn't fault her on her personality, rough as she may be, Marie had always been kind at heart and willing to help him, she was indeed beautiful and never seiced to amaze him.<br>It was official.  
>Edd loved Marie Kanker.<br>Upon releasing this strange discovery, Edd found himself walking towards the small forest which had always reminded him of the trees near Peach Creek. A place that always gave him the answers to his thoughts.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

With Marie

"He'll _never_ speak to me again" Marie said to herself "I can't believe we made out in an elevator. Oh god. That was so awkward afterwards."  
>She became so absorbed in a conflicting battle with herself about what happened in Edd's elevator, that she didn't realise she was gripping her drawing pencil so hard until it snapped and the splinters in her hands broke her out of her thoughts.<br>"I need a walk" she told herself.

Marie decided to walk to her favorite place, a clearing of trees a couple of blocks towards the fancier apartments, it provided the solitude she so often craved.  
>She couldn't decide if it was good or bad fate that she wasn't alone, but she hadn't much time to decide. For there, sitting with his back leaning on a tree not 20 steps away, was Edd. It was a miracle that he appeared so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see her.<br>"Oh, hi Double D" Marie said, shyly "You mind if I sit here?" she motioned to a spot next to Edd.  
>"Not at all, I was just thinking about things."<br>"That night in the elevator?"  
>"Well, yeah. Listen, Marie," He sighed "I haven't exactly been lucent about my feelings-"<br>"I thought lucent meant shining?"  
>"It also means transparent, or clear. But that's beside the point. I've been thinking and," He composed himself "I love you"<p>

Even Sheldon Cooper would be able to identify the shock that was evident on Marie's face.

"Marie? Are, you okay?"  
>She covered her face with her hands "I'm not asleep, am I?"<br>He smiled. "No."  
>"Drunk?"<br>"Cold stone sober."  
>"No chance that I'm high?"<br>Edd laughed. "I don't know about you, but I put those days long behind me."  
>Marie sighed, letting her hands drop from her face and into her lap. "You just said you loved me."<br>"I did," Double D nodded.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I do."

Marie smiled and wrapped her arms around Edd's neck.  
>"I do too" she replied before kissing him in the most romantic and sweet kiss she had ever had.<br>Little did they both know, just 2 years later, they would both be repeating the same words in front of all of their friends and relatives.

At their wedding.

A/N: And, DONE! My first Fanfic along with my first entry to a contest! I know it's really late and probably won't be accepted but I needed to get an extension and even then I was late. I had too much study and stuff (like the fact that I GOT A BOYFRIEND!).  
>Well well well!<p>

Bye!

(Note to self: use less exclamation marks)  
>Peace, Love and Awesomeness!<p>

Luv & H8 (My favorite kind of couplings)


End file.
